


Day 3

by Rosielclaes



Series: Your new place in the family [3]
Category: Lan Chi, 蓝翅
Genre: Anal Fisting, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Putting things that don't belong in an asshole into an asshole, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosielclaes/pseuds/Rosielclaes
Summary: Anthony goes to work as a CEO with his ass snugly plugged up.
Relationships: Julian/Anthony, 朱利安/安东尼
Series: Your new place in the family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Day 3

“You’re letting me work?” Anthony asks, disbelief in his tone as he finishes up his steak for breakfast.

“Yes.” Julian says from the opposite side of the table. “Get up.” 

Anthony feels his dress shirt sticking to his chest, and stares in mortification at his wet chest. Humiliated, he follows Julian, folding his arms to avoid drawing attention to himself. 

Julian had moved into Anthony’s house. He learnt that many empty rooms that he didn’t use had been renovated and redecorated this morning when he recovered. This was one of those rooms, he discovered, where one of the plain guest rooms was now a glaring red room where assortments of sex toys, lube and punishment tools lined one wall, a floor to ceiling window covered with red velvet curtains covered the other and a bed with a headboard laid directly against the another wall.

“This is your punishment room. I’ll train you here.” Julian says. “Do you like it, uncle?”

Anthony takes a step back, uncomfortable with the fact that he now has a punishment room for himself. He takes in the mirror that lines the wall opposite the bed and whines.

“I asked you a question, Anthony.” Julian’s smile disappears. 

“Yes! Yes, I like it!” Anthony stammers out, fear filling his body at the prospect of angering Julian.

“What else do you do?” Julian smiles again.

Anthony hesitates before dropping to the ground, kneeling to Julian. “Thank you. . . master.”

“Good boy.” Julian ruffles his hair. “Oh, but that’s not why I’ve brought you here today. Lie on the bed, ass up, spread your cheeks.”

Anthony obeys, stripping himself quickly and lying on the bed, his round ass in the air and his slender fingers spreading his pink, puckering asshole open.

Julian leers at the sight of his submissive uncle before squirting lube on him.

“I have work today!” Anthony turns back in shock, getting a slap on his bruising ass in response. 

“Do you think I don’t know? Be a good bitch and take it.” Julian shoves a vibrator inside his ass before inserting a butt plug inside, whistling when he sees the jewel nestled in between Anthony’s ass cheeks. 

Anthony glances at Julian’s groin, self-conscious about the size of his compared to his nephews.

Julian must have noticed, and sniggers. “Don’t worry uncle, there’s no need for a bitch’s cock to be big. I bet if you went and tried to fuck someone, they wouldn’t even feel it.”

“What are we going to do about these tits, though? Like a cow’s, they won’t stop making milk.” Julian muses.

“You were the one who made my body this way!” Anthony cries out, his toes curling from humiliation.

“Hah? So the bitch dares to speak against her master?” Julian pulls harshly on Anthony’s nipple ring that he selected when he forced Anthony to get his nipples pierced. 

“I’m a man, so please stop . . . I’m begging you . . .” Anthony cries.

“If you’re a man, then why do your tits make milk like a cow? Why do you have a woman’s womb? Why do you like being fucked? You’re not even on the same level as a woman, let alone a man. You’re a bitch, uncle.” Julian spits as he pulls on the rings.

“Stop! My nipples, they’ll tear—!” Anthony shudders.

“Here’s a bra, put it on.” Julian says, releasing the nipple rings. “If you rebel against me, you’ll regret it, I promise. Now apologize.”

Anthony quickly puts the bra on and gets off the bed to kneel at his feet. “I’m sorry, master. Please punish me.”

Julian smirks and steps on Anthony’s head with a foot. “Good job, bitch. Now put on your suit and pretend that you’re still the boss.”

-

“Alright, I guess that will be all. Thank you for your company this afternoon.” Anthony stands up to open the door and see the foreign business partners off. He twitches as the vibrator is turned up to a higher setting and moves deeper inside of his sensitive asshole, and the plug shifts, causing him to double over in pleasure. He bites on his wrist to muffle his moans.

“Mr. Anthony? Are you alright, sir?” The leader of one of their American business partners, Claude, strides over in worry, catching his falling figure into his arms.

“I’m fine, thank you.” He says, awkwardly removing Claude’s arm from his shoulder. 

If Claude had caught him any lower, he would’ve felt Anthony’s bra strap.

“Good job with the negotiations, uncle.” Julian beams brightly as he walks with Anthony through the hallway. They were greeted with many nods and polite hellos, but Anthony ignores them and enters his office. Once he’s in there, he locks the door and collapses onto the ground.

“Julian, my bra’s all soaked now and the lube’s dripping down my slacks, please . . .” Anthony whimpers. 

“It’s alright, uncle, but I only have another one . . . I guess it’ll have to do for now.” Julian pulls out a sheer black lingerie lace set. “It’s panties suitable for a bitch like you, but at least now there won’t be a wet stain when you stand up from the sofa, right?”

Anthony blushes. “I think Claude saw . . . If our business relationship is ruined, it’ll be a huge loss.”

“If he mentions it, I’ll just allow him to fuck you silly, uncle.” Julian watches comfortably from the sofa as Anthony slips on the lingerie set. If you look closely at Anthony’s white, pressed dress shirt, you can see the outline of the black lingerie.

“I’ll go get some wipes to clean up the mess on the leather couch.” Anthony leaves the room, straightening his tie as he goes.

Anthony doesn’t have a strong relationship with his subordinates aside from polite greetings, and even then, they are returned with a curt nod at best. Most of his workers try their best to not displease him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Someone calls out when Anthony is drenched with ice-cold water. Their fearful expression transforms into a leer when he sees what Anthony is wearing underneath.

Gasps and whispers ring out through the office when Anthony’s white dress shirt becomes see through, revealing the provocative, lacy lingerie he is wearing. A furious blush creeps on Anthony’s face, and he flees to his office. Some of his subordinates follow, and stand outside his office when he enters to eavesdrop on what’s going on.

“Wow, uncle. It hasn’t even been that long and your workers have already found out that their boss is a slutty bitch?” Julian drawls loudly.

“What am I going to do? What’s going to happen now?” Anthony whispers, panicked. 

“What? Obviously, we come clean. Attention, please. May everyone who saw Mr. Anthony outside the staffroom just now come inside his office. A sufficient explanation will be provided for what happened.” Julian announces over the speakers. 

After 5 minutes and over 20 men gather inside, Julian gets up and locks the door. Anthony sits on the edge of the sofa, feeling his milk spread from his chest area to mix with the ice water and clasps his hands in his laps, head hung in humiliation.

“Alright everyone, as you can see, Mr. Anthony is out of commission.” Julian starts. “That’s why I’ll be doing the explaining now.” He scoops Anthony in his arms and swipes off all documents on the desk before laying him on top. 

“See, your boss is just a bitch who’s thirsty for cock. And I’ll prove it to you.” 

At Julian’s statement, more whispers travel through the small crowd, everyone looking at Anthony on the desk. 

“Strip, bitch.”

Anthony’s eyes watering and face red, he takes off his shirt, then his belt and pants, until he is only in his lingerie. Sitting on the desk, he curls into a ball to avoid showing too much. The crowd gasps once more when they see his matching panties, before Julian orders him to take his lingerie off as well.

“Now spread your legs, whore. And show us the jewel between your cheeks.” Julian commands.

Anthony sobs while he lays on his back, spreading his legs. Appreciative murmurs are heard when they see the jewelled hilt of the plug nestled inside his asshole. 

“What’s coming up next will be similar to a demonstration. I’ll pick some lucky volunteers who wants to play with their bitch boss. If you’re not interested, then leave.”

No-one leaves, or even looks at the door.

“Alright. You in the red shirt? Take that plug out of the bitch’s hole. No need to be gentle. Audience, know that you can say anything you want to the whore on display. There will be no consequences—Not like he can do anything in the first place, am I right?” Julian laughs, and so does the audience, bursting out in booming snickers and jeers. 

Anthony trembles when a man comes up to him, leering while he grabs the jewel with his palm before yanking it out fast. He spasms and his hole clenches around air as he experiences a dry orgasm, and the audience roars in appreciation. 

“Did you guys know that your boss is so talented as a bitch, his tits can make milk even when he’s not pregnant? Your boss has a womb for babies inside him ready to swallow hot seeds, and tits that are always making milk like a cow.” Julian reaches over to pull on Anthony’s nipples, and removes the vibrator from his insides as well.

“Here’s a competition for you all—Find something in this office to stuff in this sow’s hole. The one to win can choose something to do with him!” 

Anthony cries, his hands hiding his face while everyone searches for something to put in his ass. 

When everyone is done, Julian instructs them to line up and take their turn.

The first one who went had selected Anthony’s favourite fountain pen. It’s the expensive one he uses to sign all of his important documents, and obviously Anthony tears up at the thought of dirtying it. The man smiles at the sight of his misery and shoves the pen in, knocking and rubbing it against his prostate.

Anthony’s back arches off the desk and he lets go of his spread legs, squirting from both his small dick and his nipples, the pen buried so far into his hole that you can barely see the top. 

“Spread your legs, bitch.” The next one came up to Anthony’s wrecked form and spits. Anthony tries to gather his wits and hold his legs up again but slips. The man, growing impatient, spreads his legs by force and stuffs his pair of scissors down his hole.

Anthony pants as he comes again. The man slapped his ass before he goes and the next one comes up with a golf club.

“Boss really enjoys golf on his time off,” The man licks his lips perversely. “so I was thinking of filling him up with his clubs.”

When Anthony’s stuffed full of golf balls, more than 3 clubs, his pen, scissors, ruler, laser pointer and other stuff, he looks up, certain that he cannot possibly ejaculate any more, when the last man comes up to him.

“I’ll help you get the things out of your hole, slut.” The man states, lifting Anthony without a problem. From the looks of his buff build, he probably works out a lot at the company gym.

Humiliated, Anthony tries to take the tools out, but loses his footing and sinks further down onto the handles of the golf clubs.

“Unh . . .Ah!” He screams as the handles tries to force their way inside his womb. Disoriented, he doesn’t register that the man quickly yanks out the clubs for him until he’s set in a squatting position again. This time, he expels the golf balls, his stationery and some cologne bottles from his ass before slumping down on the desk again, not hearing the man order for his legs to be spread.

Julian comes over and pulls on his nipple rings until he does, his face wet with tears and drool. 

“My item is my arm. I hope it can satisfy our slutty boss.” The man says, and before Anthony has a chance to even cry, he clenches his arm into a fist and sheathes it into Anthony’s hole. His other arm tugs viciously at Anthony’s nipples until they’re squirting milk into the air like fountains. Julian marvels at the sight.

When Anthony comes again, he’s completely out of energy, his spasming body still trembling from the aftereffects of his orgasm. 

After that, Julian gives them their rewards as he had promised. Some wished to taste Anthony’s milk, some said that they were satisfied with what had happened, some wanted to spank Anthony, others wanted to fuck him—all of which Julian permitted, while Anthony’s unconscious body was violated against his will.

When Anthony awoke in a daze, his body sore all over from their rough manhandling, he quickly realises that his nipples have been drained, his cock is limp and red from orgasming too much, and loads of semen—still warm—had filled his insides and is now oozing down from his thighs.

Julian smiles. “Let’s go, uncle. Good work today.”

Maliciously, he looked at his uncle’s cute, dazed and confused expression while he wobbles on his own feet. He stumbles sometimes, and falls on the floor, but Julian only stops and watches without offering any help. Anthony looks behind him and stares in horror when he sees a trail of semen leaking from his ass, and pitifully uses one hand to stop more from coming out. 

When more cum leaks outside despite his hand, Anthony sits on the hard ground of his carpark and spreads his legs wide. “Please . . . plug up my slutty ass, master.” He begs, sniffling at shame.

Julian walks over and does so benevolently, shoving his jewelled plug up his abused asshole. “Good boy.”

Day 3 end.


End file.
